logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan's Run (pilot episode)
Logan's Run is the pilot episode of the ''Logan's Run'' television series. It first aired 16 September 1977. Summary Over a shot of the city, a narration says: :''"200 years have passed since the nuclear war raged to an end, and the computers took over what was of the world, sealed it of from the outside , and made it perfect. Now in the domed city in this year of 2319, living is unending joy. Every wish is granted, every sensual dream is realized, and all the world is young, for in this perfect society no one is allowed to live past 30. On your 30th birthday you must enter the Great Sleep in the ceremony of the carousel. To be renewed, to be reborn again in another body, and so begin another 30 years of blissful existence." '' But there are those in the Domed city, who have begun to ask questions. To doubt. they talk in whispers about a refuge in the vast unknown which lies outside. A place they call Sanctuary. After a variety of footage from the movie showing Carousel, the action quickly moves to a single citizen in white near the entrance to the great hall. There he is joined by a man and a woman. They talk in hushed voices about running. They tell him to wait for the screaming of the crowd before running. They tell him to meet Jessica in quadrant 4. Jessica will identify herself with the amulet., and lead him to the door that leads to sanctuary. The scene shift to inside the carousel where Francis and Logan and watching the spectacle. Logan is busy asking questions of his friend and fellow sandman, Francis. Logan is wondering why people run. Francis tells him that t is one for one, a birth for a death. Logan continues to ask questions and Francis gets upset because Sandmen do not question the order of things. Francis adds in some back story about how their job is to hunt down runners and terminate them. Meanwhile the credits continue as the participants start to rise. Francis is excited by carousel but Logan is just sitting. As the crowd starts to yell and scream the runner (outside) starts to make his move. For some reason they toned down carousel with a bunch of new opticals of the participants freezing then crystallizing then vanishing. I guess flameout was far too violent. The Sandmen at DSHQ have spotted the runner and dispatch Logan and Francis to hunt him down. Logan gets a message on his Follower. They both leave Carousel. The crowd continues to yell and chant. The runner runs down a really dull hallway. I think they may have been the ones leftover form Westworld, but I am not sure. in the background is an obvious painted hallway stretching off into the distance. The runner opens a door at the end of a hall and enters a room filled with computers and a large glowing red crystal at the end. Francis and Logan are following the runner, although very slowly. The runner is met by Jessica who appears through a door in the room. She identifies herself then shows the runner the ankh. Meanwhile Logan's Follower is tracking down the runner. He finds the door the runner went through and opens it. He has his gun out and yells Runner at Jessica and the runner. Jessica puts herself in front of the runner and yells at Logan not to shoot. Logan is confused by the fact that she knows his name. Jessica tells him that they have been watching him. How he is not like the rest of the Sandmen, how he asks questions. Logan counters that Sandmen do not question the order of things. Jessica tells him that Carousel is death and that no one is renewed. the runner is looking very nervous at this point. The runner adds in that when Logan is 30 he will die too. Logan is confused. He asks Jessica if there is Sanctuary and she answers with an emphatic yes. Logan says there is nothing outside. Jessica tells him that the air is clear now. Francis finally figures out where the runner is and races down the hall to find Logan already has them covered. They get into a brief argument about sanctuary and carousel. Logan tries to get Francis to hear out what they have to say. Francis does not what to hear it. he reminds Logan he has a job to do, bit since Logan is not doing his job he pulls his gun and blasts the runner as he tries to escape. Francis now turns toward Jessica. Logan makes a decision. he hits Francis over the head with his flamegun. Logan is sort of stunned by his actions. now he has changed sides. He is momentarily confused. Then he realizes that they are both runners now. Logan and Jessica descend a metal set of stairs. Francis wakes up and retrieves his gun. he then snatches out his Follower and calls in the fact that Logan is now running. he heads off in hot pursuit. There is footage to two Sandmen in a maze car. Logan rounds a corner with Jessica and to be confronted by a Sandman who calls him a traitor. Logan blasts the Sandman. Jessica uses her key on a nearby door and leads Logan through a secret door into an overgrown section of tunnels. they move along the tunnel as Francis reaches the bottom of the stairs Logan and Jessica used earlier. Logan uses the light in his follower to find a door in the ceiling. he climbs up and opens it. they both climb up. They are both blinded by the sun. They have never seen such a thing before. they are now outside. Logan closes the door in the ground. Logan speculates that if other runners made it there must be more to outside than this. Francis finds the body of the slain sandman. Other Sandmen are there. Francis realizes that they must have gone somewhere. Francis pulls out his gun and prepares to blast the door. The other sandman advise against that as it is the old city and they can't breathe the air. Francis reasons that if Logan and Jessica can breath it then so can they. He prepares to fire, but is interrupted by (NEW FOOTAGE) in which the computer voice tells him to report to white quadrant one. Francis is confused as no one is permitted in white quadrant one. This scene is made even more obvious because as he turns the other Sandmen are no longer standing there. Francis gives his line about going back to HQ to thin air then walks off. Meanwhile outside Logan and Jessica are getting hot and tired. (NEW FOOTAGE) Francis steps between two columns as directed to do so by the computer. A special effect transports him. It looks a lot like the Carousel effect seen earlier. He appears between another set of columns in white quadrant 1. The door opens. He comes into a room filled with old men sitting in very nice chairs. This really symbolic dome shaped building is one of the coolest sets ever used on the series! They all have grey hair. Francis rubs his own hair and feels his face for a second. the leader of the council explains to him that the elders who control the city of domes. They ask him is he has ever wondered about how the city is run. Francis has never questioned things. They tell him to learn to question things. Francis realizes that there is no renewal. Francis wonders why he has been summoned. The council wants Francis to return Logan and Jessica to testify at Carousel. Then they will be reprogrammed. They offer him a seat on a council if he completes this task. they tell him not to tell anyone and to take two Sandmen with him. Francis tells him that he will bring them back and then leaves by going between the two pillars. Back outside Logan and Jessica are still getting tired as they walk around the very dry desert. Jessica eventually collapses. Logan climbs the rise to take a look. He climbs to the top of the dune. Logan can see trees and water. Next thing we know they are standing in the middle of a stream. Before you can say Renew the scene changes to Francis walking ahead of two other Sandmen. They two other Sandmen are tired, but Francis is determined. Logan and Jessica are surprised by rain and lightning. They walk through the forest until they see a matte painting of the capitol dome. They enter the building to get out of the rain. It is deserted, or Peter Ustinov is not at home. One one wall they find a 'defense plan of Greater Washington' They see a fallout shelter marked on the map. Logan speculates that some people may have survived. Logan finds some old blankets to keep Jessica warm. They find a ton of money and stick it onto a wastebasket and then Logan sets fire to wit with his flamegun. Jessica and Logan sit by the fire. Logan pulls out a food pill and gives it to Jessica. Logan realizes that she does not know Jessica's name. Logan seems pleased with the name. Logan is surprised that Jessica knows so much about him. Jessica confides to Logan that every night she wanted to know what her mother looked like ( a theme which appears again in Futurepast). Logan wonders what his father would have though of him. Logan imagines that his father would not have approved of his being a sandman. The next morning finds Logan awaking with Jessica not around. Logan is nervous and goes for his gun. Jessica come in to get Logan. She wants to show Logan something she has found. In a basement room Jessica points has found something very large and covers with a cloth. They uncover a very boxy looking hovercraft. Logan speculates that it is a war vehicle. As the light from his follower touches the panel on the top the top of the car glows. Logan uses his gun to blast a window and the car begins to hum. Logan opens the Solarcraft and goes inside. Francis enters the building. The other Sandmen follow him in. Logan turns on all the switches in the Solarcraft. He fiddles with levers and such until the machine is working. He figures out how to make the craft go up and down. With the Solarcraft they realize that there is nothing they can't reach. Logan realizes there is no door. he goes out of the car and blasts a bunch of holes until the wall crumbles. Francis arrives and gets the drop on Logan. Logan tries to convince Francis that the air is not poisoned. But Francis is motivated. Logan runs into the car and they drive off through the Sandmen out the newly opened wall. Francis is not happy about this. The Solarcraft speeds along the countryside. Jessica is relived that Francis does not have a vehicle. Logan decides that they should try to find the fallout shelter. They drive across a field. They stop the Solarcraft outside and see a sign pointing at the fallout shelter. They walk on foot. On top of a nearby ridge a bunch of horsemen take aim. and shoot near out heroes. Logan and Jessica make a run for the shelter. The horsemen have to go around the ridge. Logan and Jessica try to open the shelter. They bang on the door as the horsemen arrive at their Solarcraft. Just as they approach the shelter the door opens and they slip inside to safety. The horsemen are not able to open the door. Logan realizes that someone must have let them in. The horsemen begin to explore the Solarcraft. Logan and Jessica explore the bomb shelter. They hear a small child. They approach the voice and find a small girl. The girls runs away and Logan and Jessica chase here right into a trap inside a room. They are jumped by a room full of people. The leader takes away Logan's Flamegun. he realizes they are not like the riders. An old man in the back has heard of others looking for Sanctuary. He does not know if any of them ever found it. Jessica wonders if the cracks in the old man's face hurt. He explains that the riders came about 8 years ago and that they were driven underground. Meanwhile outside Francis is one again tracking Logan and Jessica with his Follower. Back at the fallout shelter. The old man tells them about the settlement they built and then a dozen riders came and abused them. They were helpless. They have sworn never to spill blood and they had no weapons. They escaped to the shelter. The others became the slaves of the riders. Logan is sort of shocked. Jessica looks at the little girl. She evidently is the bravest one in the shelter and was willing to lure them into the trap. Jessica wonders if the woman is her natural mother. The old man thinks Jessica is strange. Logan explains that Jessica has never seen a mother and daughter together before. Jessica visits the girl in her room where her mom is tucking her into bed. She has never been outside either. Jessica describes the outside to her. Jessica tells her how lucky she is to have a mother. The next day the riders are on watch as the little girl leaves the shelter. They capture her. Back in the shelter Jessica is awakened to the sounds of a woman calling for her child. Jessica is upset that she went outside. Back in the main room Logan wants to go after them. Logan tries to convince them. Logan wants his gun back. Logan has to promise that he will not spill blood. he runs after Jessica who has been captured by a rider. Logan arrives just too late to help rescue her. the rider takes her back to the farm like settlement. There he drags her to the commandants office. there she meets Karlin. he tells her how things work around here. As she is being taken to her work quarters the little girl shows up. Logan sneaks into the settlement hiding behind wagons and buildings until he has a chance to look things over. he finds his Solarcraft and sees the men doing slave labor in the compound. Inside a building the riders are assembling to eat. They put their guns in a recharging rack as they enter. Logan goes around the side of the building and zaps two of the guards freezing them. he sets the slaves free. He takes their weapons and blows then up. as well as blowing up the gun rack. he rescues Jessica only to be confronted by the men without weapons. Karlin emerges. She still has a weapon. After he is shot the slaves and the men from the bunker arrive and overpower the guards. Later they are ready to leave. the old man invites them to stay and touch his face as much as they like. The little girl hugs Jessica before they enter their Solarcraft and ride off. Later the girl is playing ball. The ball bounces away to be caught by Francis. Francis tells her that she is looking for him. She tells them that they went towards the mountains. The Sandmen continue on foot. The Solarcraft passes a funny looking tower and looses all power. The Solarcraft stops. as it approaches a second tower with a rotating top. Logan points his gun at the tower. The tower tells him weapons are not allowed in the city. Logan is forced to drop his flamegun. Two people arrive wearing white robes. Draco tells Logan and Jessica that they have been expected. Draco ask Logan nicely to place his weapon back in the vehicle. Logan and Jessica tell then they are from the city of domes. Draco does not know of Runners or the City of Domes. They travel up stairs set into the rock and through a cave. On the other side they see a futuristic city sticking out of the side of the mountain. They travel onwards towards the mountain city. They arrive at a modified planet of the apes set. Draco tells them the masters will be pleased to meet them, but first Logan and Jessica are treated to a bubble bath. lJessica has a hard time getting him to look away while she gets into the bath. Logan realizes that the place may not be sanctuary, but it is not half bad for a place with food and drink thrown in along the way. Jessica wonders what the masters are like. Draco tells them they are wise and built the city. Logan is surprised that the people here had not known there was a war, or how they survived. Jessica notices there are not children in the city either. Draco takes Logan and Jessica to meet the masters. They enter the room of celebration. Inside there is a banquet table and a bunch of people all standing around. Draco introduces Logan and Jessica. Logan and Jessica turn to face the masters. They are skeletons still wearing clothes. Jessica is shocked that they are all dead. Draco does not understand the concept of death. All around the people wait patiently to serve Jessica. Draco does not want them to leave. Guests do not leave the mountain city. Jessica grabs at the woman's arm as she blocks their escape. She pulls a bit too hard and as she falls she explodes. She sounds like a sleep teacher with a stuck tape as she says over and over again they can not be allowed to leave. Logan and Jessica flee down a hallway to be blocked by bars which descend form the ceiling blocking their escape. As they turn back another set of bars descend. Draco arrives and tells them they must stay to be served. and drops a gas pellets on the floor knocking them both out. Draco, being a robot, is not effected. Draco will be happy to serve them... forever! Jessica awakens to find Logan sitting over her. Jessica realizes that it is an entire city of robots and that the people have all be dead for over 200 years. They are back in the rooms with the sunken bathtubs again. Logan starts to look for a way out. Logan looks for an air duct. Draco realizes that Logan and Jessica will be hungry and awake now. he commands some of the robots to go and get them. Logan and Jessica escape just seconds before the robots arrive in their room. They have to wait quietly while the robots leave, then continue along the air duct. They reach another grills and remove it and crawl out into a are above a room with a lot of electronic parts and a man in a green jumpsuit working over the body of a robot. There they see the head of the woman Jessica caused to malfunction. Rem tells them they could see more if they came closer. Rem introduces himself. He tells Logan and Jessica that he repairs them when they break down. Rem tells them that he is not happy being surrounded by robots. Rem only gets fun out of hanging their faces around. Jessica and Logan want to leave they try to convince Rem to help them. Rem has always wanted to leave. Rem decides to leave with them. Logan doe snot seem so sure about this. Rem grabs a kit form under the desk. Shuts the robot on the worktable off. and they leave. Francis and the other arrive at the Solarcraft. Francis has the men spread out. Logan and Jessica make their escape down the hill unaware of Francis and the others. Rem uses his fork tool to turn off the towers. Francis pulls his gun and shoots Rem in the leg as he tries to reactivate the energy field surrounding the city. Francis confronts Logan with his running. Francis believes that Jessica turned Logan into a runner. Meanwhile Draco's men arrive behind Francis. There is a lot of shooting , but Francis men are no match for the robots and they are hauled off inside the city. Logan helps Rem, but the third and final Sandman has his gun pointed right at Logan. Just as he is about the pull the trigger, his arm exploded form a flamegun blast. Logan had not seen the Sandman and turns startled to find that Jessica had retrieved his gun form the Solarcraft and has shot the last Sandman. Logan turns back to rem as the robots carry off the last sandman. Draco's men are about to haul off Logan and Jessica. Rem talks the robots into letting them go and that he will bring them back when he is done repairing his leg. Jessica is shocked to find out that Rem is a robot as well. Rem hates being called a robot. Rem is the result of hundreds of years of human experimentation. Rem was built to make sure the robots would function forever. Rem is confused as to why they stayed to help him. Meanwhile back in the City of Domes the chief elder is surprised that Francis is being held captive. The chief orders that Sandmen be dispatched in outside cars to free them. Back in the Solarcraft Jessica explains to Rem about Sanctuary. Rem does not understand about freedom or love, but he wants to learn. The Solarcraft drives off into the sunset. Category:Series Category:Logan's Index